SuJu Inside Stories :: Kyuhyun and that Accident
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: "Aku trauma kalau harus naik mobil malam hari, aku takut kecelakaan itu terulang…" Kyuhyun entah mengapa menjadi sedikit manja dengan Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini! Apa yg sebenarnya akan terjadi? -Kyuhyun- Mind to read? n Review please


**Title : **Kyuhyun and that Accident

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Kyuhyun

**Support Cast : **Member Super Junior

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Family, Friendship, Brothership

**Rating : **General

**Tag : **Kyuhyun, Super Junior

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : "**Aku trauma kalau harus naik mobil malam hari, aku takut kecelakaan itu terulang…" Kyuhyun entah mengapa menjadi sedikit manja dengan Leeteuk! Apa yg sebenarnya akan terjadi? Mind to read?

**A.N : **Sequel dari Thanks and Sorry

Jadi Main Title FF ini adalah :: SuJu Inside Stories, terdiri dari 15 part (ini part Kyuhyun) ^^ sesuai dengan member SuJu, jadi jangan pernah ketinggalan buat membaca semua story-nya yah ^^ Hoho, Ya sudaaahh~~ langsung di baca ajah yah ^^

N jangan lupa buat RCL ^^ hehehe, gomapta~~~

*bow

Happy reading dears ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun and that Accident<strong>

* * *

><p>*Kyuhyun pov*<p>

Annyeonghasseo, aku adalah orang yang menurunkan rata-rata usia member Super Junior. Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Hahaha... akhirnya author buatin juga Part-ku ini.. Senangnya hatiku… Disini aku bakal jadi evil atau angel ya? Baca aja deh sendiri. Hehe…

Aku adalah member termuda di Super Junior, menjadi 'maknae' tentunya mempunyai hak istimewa. Ya, hyungdeul selalu memperhatikanku dengan baik dan mereka selalu menjadi tempat bersandarku saat aku lelah. Dan tentunya aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Mwuahahahaha... *evil smirk*

Kalian pasti udah mengerti sifatku kan? Haha... Membocorkan kejelekan member lain di berbagai acara talk show, berbicara dengan bahasa informal sehari-hari dengan para hyung, itulah aku. Aha, aku ingat! Aku senang sekali sewaktu di Intimate Note karena aku bisa bicara seenaknya pada Eunhyuk hyung dan Heechul hyung. Dan tentunya mengirimi surat tanpa nama pada KangIn hyung, SungMin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan Heechul hyung.

Hummm... waktu itu aku menulis seperti ini untuk SungMin hyung : '_SungMin ah! Pokoknya aku nggak peduli kalau aku ini dongsaeng-mu. Maka aku menulis ini tanpa kehormatan, mengertilah arachi? Kau adalah anak yang baik hati, walaupun KangIn membuatmu menjalani hari yang berat hari ini, tapi kau tetap sabar menghadapinya. Tapi Ingat! You're MINE! So, dont give your heart to anyone else! Terutama KangIn! Hari ini kalian menjadi semakin dekat, bahkan sempat makan bersama. Aku hanya terdiam dan membisu melihat kalian. Lupakah kau kalau aku ini adalah seseorang yang menakutkan? __**Untunglah aku nggak mengeluarkan sinar laser dari mataku untuk memusnahkan kalian saking cemburunya aku =P **_*yang di bold itu karangan author.. hehe ^^v*

_Ohya, jangan berlagak seperti seorang bintang, kau sama sekali nggak punya talenta... =P'_

Tentu saja saat itu SungMin hyung langsung merangkul bahuku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu evil. Mwuahahahaha... Gimana tuh senyumnya? Dasar author babo =="

Dan untuk KangIn hyung, aku menulis seperti ini : '_KangInnie annyeong?'_

Baru satu kalimat saja dibacakan oleh SungMin hyung, KangIn hyung langsung memukul kepalaku dengan lintingan kertas suratnya. Kalau cuma dari kertas biasa sih nggak papa, tapi ini KARTON bokk.. Karton ! Huhuhu,, sakit hyung ==" Kau bahkan belum mendengar tulisanku yang lain kan?

Baiklah, aku menulis begini untuk KangIn hyung : '_KangInnie annyeong? Nggak usahlah kau marah padaku karena aku menulis surat ini menggunakan kata-kata informal, ara? Karena daya tarik terbesar dari surat ini adalah surat ini ditulis tanpa nama. Hahaha... Hari ini kau makan dengan Sungmin kan? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat... Sejujurnya aku merasa terganggu melihatnya. Because you're mine..._

"_You bastard! What is this?" _Teriakan SungMin hyung masih teringat di kepalaku setelah dia membacakan suratku untuk KangIn hyung. Haha... Setelah dia membuat telingaku sakit karena teriakan stereonya dia pun melanjutkan membaca surat itu...

_Aku nggak tahan melihatmu berbicara dengan yang lain. Let's drink tomorrow'_

Itu tadi adalah suratku untuk KangIn hyung.

Dan inilah suratku untuk Eunhyuk hyung : _'Eunhyuk ah.. Aku nggak ingin dengar kau memanggilku dongsaeng, so aku akan menggunakan bahasa informal, Ok? Kau sama sekali nggak punya rasa setia dan kau sangat licik! Tapi, aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini ^^ Aku berharap kau akan tetap seperti ini. Hari ini kau dan Heechul menjadi lebih dekat_

Sedetik setelah Heechul hyung mengatakan itu, dia melayangkan bogem mentah untukku, untunglah aku bisa menghindar. Hehe...

_Eunhyuk ah y__ou're mine, don't give your heart to anyone else. Kau hanya ku izinkan untuk melihatku, ara?_

Setelah mendengar hal itu, SungMin langsung memukul kepalaku dengan kertas suratnya. Huks... Menyedihkan, aku kan hanya bercanda =="

_Ku katakan sekali lagi Eunhyuk ah! Menjauhlah dari Heechul! Apapun akibatnya, Saranghae~~ Our love will never change.. Hihihi...'_

Dan ini yang terakhir, suratku untuk Heechul hyung : _'Heechul ah annyeong?'_

Seperti saat KangIn hyung tadi, Heechul hyung langsung memukulku dengan kertas suratnya setelah mendengar satu kalimat dari Eunhyuk hyung. Malangnya~~ sudah berapa pukulan ku dapatkan malam ini? Hukss..

'_Please, mengertilah karena aku akan menggunakan bahasa informal. __Hmmm… __Ku pikir kau menarik. Kau adalah kriteria orang yang ku sukai. Dan janganlah bersama Eunhyuk. Walaupun kau datang di Intimate Note bersama Eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan hubungan kalian... Dia terlalu baik hati dan sangat nggak cocok dengan kepribadianmu yang eeengg.. pemarah itu.. Hehe ^^_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu Chullie-ya ^-^_

_P.S. : Tinggalkan HyukJae!_

Nggak heran deh kalau aku akhirnya menyandang gelar 'Evil Maknae' Sesuai sifatku yang memang mirip Evil ini. Fufufufu…

Ahh ya.. Aku memiliki banyak sekali nickname, ada DraKyu, KyuMong, BedKyu, GameKyu dan lain-lain... tapi yang paling kusukai adalah GameGyu, karena aku sangat suka bermain game. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku memberi nickname twitterku... GaemGyu oya, yang belum follow aku, follow yaah? Tapi nggak bakalan aku follback =P *evil smirk*

Yeaahh, aku memang sangat menyukai game. Tapi aku selalu menyangkal kalau ada wartawan yang masuk ketika aku sedang menunggu jadwal perform di ruang tunggu. Aku akan menjawab seperti ini, 'Biasanya aku akan membaca buku ketika menunggu waktu untuk tampil. Dan baru kali ini aku bermain game. Hehehehe...' Aku mengatakannya sambil menahan tawa dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jitakan telak di ujung kepalaku yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Aissshh, ikan cupang itu.. Bukannya membantuku untuk menjaga image-ku malah menghancurkannya... =="

Aku paling nggak suka di ganggu saat aku sedang bermain game. Menganggu konsentrasi saja... Pernah aku di telpon oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung dari Sukira. Kira-kira seperti inilah percakapannya...

Leeteuk hyung : 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah?'

Aku : 'Ah, aku sedang di rumah'

Leeteuk hyung : 'Bermain game-kah?'

Aku : 'TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! Aku nggak bermain game kok!'

Aissshh, padahal aku beneran lagi main game saat itu. =="

Ahhh, iyaa... hyungdeul semua payah! Sama sekali nggak menantang kalau bermain dengan mereka ==" Mereka akan selalu kalah setelah 10 menit bermain denganku. Partnerku dalam bermain game hanyalah Changmin, iya, si maknae jangkungnya DBSK itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu datang ke dorm kami untuk merampok makanan. Kasihan dia, sekarang terlantar karena Umma-nya—ehm, maksudku Jaejoong hyung—sedang berkarir bersama JYJ.

Ohya... Pernah suatu malam, KangIn hyung pulang sangat larut. Semua orang sudah tertidur—kecuali aku tentunya, karena aku sedang bermain game—dan karena aku geregetan saat melawan musuh, aku berteriak 'Yes! Yes!' kemudian dia menghampiriku dan bertanya, 'Ohh, Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum tidur?' dan aku hanya akan menjawab, 'Oh, kau sudah pulang hyung?' tanpa menolehkan wajahku padanya. Dia pun bertanya, 'Ya! Kenapa kau nggak melihatku?' KangIn hyung, mana mungkin aku menoleh padamu saat aku tengah berkonsentrasi pada bagian game yang terpenting. Kau tau kan betapa desperate-nya aku saat aku kalah bermain game?

Ada lagi... KangIn hyung pernah cerita seperti ini padaku ketika aku menjadi tamu di acara radionya, Donghae si ikan cupang itu bilang pada KangIn hyung kalau aku ini GILA. Ya, dia bilang seperti ini pada KangIn hyung; 'KangIn hyung! Kyuhyun GILA'

Dan KangIn hyung menjawab, 'Wae?'

Donghae lagi, 'Dia gila karena game!'

KangIn hyung, 'Wae?'

Donghae, 'Taukah kau kenapa aku terbangun tengah malam?'

KangIn hyung, 'Wae?'

Donghae, 'Kyuhyun berteriak, AISSSSSHHH! Sangat keras. Dan aku bertanya padanya, ada apa? Dan dia hanya menjawab, Aku kalah...'

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hal itu. Yaaah,,, semoga kalian memahami hobiku ini. Yah seEvil apapun aku, aku tetaplah maknae innocent yang butuh perhatian B)

Hehe... Sekiranya itulah sedikit perkenalanku ^^

Aku membuka mataku, kudapati diriku sedang terbaring di atas sofa empuk di rumah Donghae di Mokpo. Selimut berwarna biru laut membungkus tubuhku. Aku duduk dan mengucek mataku. Rupanya tadi aku ketiduran saat bermain PS. Tapi, siapa yang menyelimutiku? Entahlah, pada siapapun yang menyelimutiku, terimakasih... Hehe... Ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aisshh... aku ketiduran dari jam berapa sih kok tau-tau udah malam =="

"Kyu? Sudah bangun?" kata Donghae sambil berlalu membawa tasnya keluar rumah. Readers jangan tanya kenapa aku nggak memanggilnya 'hyung' aku malas menceritakannya lagi. Udah aku ceritakan di FF sebelum ini, One Fine Day, dimana aku telah diubah author menjadi Angel. Khukhukhukhu... *Kyu~~ jangan kumat =="*

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan malas-malasan sambil mengambrukkan tubuhku ke sofa dan mengeluarkan PSP-ku dari saku celana. "Kyu..." seseorang duduk di sampingku.

"Ne?" kataku pada seseorang yang ternyata Leeteuk hyung itu.

"Bangun..."

"Waeyo? Ini sudah malam hyung, bukannya malam itu harusnya untuk tidur? Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk nggak begadang, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk bangun ==" Aneh..."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum, "Tidur boleh, tapi nanti ya di mobil... Sekarang masuk dulu ke mobil. Kita bakal pulang ke Seoul. Barang-barangmu udah dibereskan oleh Sungmin. Jadi kau tinggal cuci muka dan berganti pakaian."

Pulang? Ke Seoul? Malam-malam seperti ini? "Pulang ke Seoul hyung? Tapi ini udah malam..."

"Tenanglah Kyuhyunnie... Nggak ada apa-apa kok," Leeteuk hyung menepuk pundaku dan bangkit. Aku terdiam, sejak kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu aku paling takut harus melakukan perjalanan jauh pada malam hari. Jarak Mokpo-Seoul itu jauh, kira-kira 5 jam baru sampai. Huft... Kenapa nggak besok aja sih pulangnya?

"Minnie hyung!" ku panggil Minnie hyung yang lewat di depanku sambil menenteng tasnya. Dia menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kita pulang sekarang? Besok aja yaaa?" rengekku sambil bergelanyut di lengannya, agar dia luluh dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Ya, Minnie hyung paling nggak tahan sama mata melas(evil)ku ini. Hehe... Pasti setelah ini dia akan mengangguk.

"Aniya Kyunnie, kita harus pulang sekarang. Besok pagi udah mulai kerja," dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Ukhhh... "Cepatlah cuci muka dan ganti bajumu." Dia mendorong punggungku, dan aku pasrah karena aku nggak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Kami semua berpamitan dengan Umma dan saeng-nya Donghae. *ternyata aku salah informasi, ku kira Donghae punya adik cewek. Ternyata Kakak cowok, berhubung di chapter kemarin Donghae ku buat punya adik cewek, disini juga tetep adik cewek ya? Makasih ^^*

Setelah itu kami masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Aku duduk di mobil kedua dengan SungMin hyung, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung dan Wookie. Tentu saja Siwon hyung yang mengemudi. Saat starter mulai dinyalakan, aku merasa nggak nyaman. "Ahh, Siwon hyung! Aku ingin pindah ke mobil depan!" kataku tanpa pikir panjang. SungMin hyung menatapku seakan bertanya, 'Kenapa memangnya?'

"Entahlah hyung, aku ingin di dekat Leeteuk hyung..." kataku jujur. Ya, aku ingin duduk di dekat malaikat itu. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa... Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke mobil pertama, ku buka pintu mobilnya. Leeteuk hyung tertegun menatapku kemudian tersenyum membentuk lekukan di pinggir bawah bibir kirinya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku ingin duduk denganmu hyung..." kataku lirih.

"Aissshh! Jinja-yo...! Udah nggak ada tempat Kyu...!" kata Heechul hyung.

"Ne, Kyu. Kau disana saja. Ada Sungmin hyung kan? Leeteuk hyung milikku!" Donghae mengapit lengan Leeteuk hyung sambil manyun ke arahku. Aissshhh... Ikan manja ini.

"Donghae-ya! Kau ini jahat!" Eunhyuk hyung menggembungkan pipinya setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae. Aighoo~~ couple paling gila seSuJu ini emang nggak ada dewasa-dewasanya. =="

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mengalah dan pindah ke mobil yang satunya," kata Shindong hyung lalu membuka pintu dan keluar. Siipp! Segeralah aku masuk dan duduk di samping Leeteuk hyung. Di samping kiri Leeteuk hyung ada Donghae, Eunhyuk hyung menyetir dan di temani Heechul hyung yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka akan menyetir bergantian. Eunhyuk hyung mulai menyalakan starter dan mobil mulai melaju menembus kegelapan malam...

Aku sejak tadi hanya memandang bintang lewat kaca jendelaku. Ukhh... susah untukku tidur dalam perjalanan malam hari menggunakan mobil. Seperti trauma... Aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi...

3 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 19 April 2007, dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm, setelah menjadi tamu bersama Shindong hyung di Kiss the Radio. Aku sedang santai sambil mendengarkan musik melalui Ipad-ku, lantunan lembut lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di telingaku membuatku menutup mata. Kemudian tiba-tiba... Aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras, kemudian aku merasakan mobil van kami mulai berbelok tak tentu arah. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung, Walaupun kejadian itu sangat cepat tapi bagiku terasa sangat lama. Mungkin hanya selang waktu 10 detik sebelum akhirnya mobil van kami benar-benar berhenti. Saat aku sanggup membuka mataku, aku menemukan diriku terbaring di jalan. Saat aku mulai siuman dari pingsanku, aku menyadari bahwa mobil van kami rubuh. Kemudian aku tau bahwa kami mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk berdiri... Ketika aku mencoba berlutut, tiba-tiba penglihatanku mulai mengabur dan kilasan-kilasan kenanganku mulai berseliweran dalam pikiranku. Mulai saat aku masuk ke Sekolah Dasar, saat aku berlibur bersama kedua orangtuaku, dan saat pertama kali aku bernyanyi di atas panggung bersama Super Junior. Kemudian aku berpikir, 'Apakah ini yang di alami orang-orang sebelum mereka meninggal?'

Eunhyuk hyung berlari padaku dan menggenggam tanganku, dan karena aku sedang berdoa agar aku tetap hidup, Eunhyuk hyung juga mulai berdoa bersamaku sambil menangis. Dan setelah aku bisa mengatasi pingsanku selama 4 hari, aku menemukan diriku di rumah sakit…

Ahh, yaa... aku ingat. Saat aku menceritakan kejadian ini di Strong Heart, Leeteuk hyung juga bercerita... Leeteuk hyung mengatakan bahwa mobil van kami berbelok ke kanan dan kiri berkali-kali bahkan sampai melayang dua kali. Leeteuk hyung bahkan yakin kalau dia akan mati, kemudian Leeteuk hyung pingsan. Leeteuk hyung mendapatkan 150 jahitan di wajahnya dan punggungnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat kecelakaan itu berlangsung, salah satu matanya tidak dapat melihat apapun karena banyak darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh darah, maka ambulans datang padanya terlebih dahulu. Dan saat dia mengatakan 'Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun ada di ujung sana dengan 6 tulang rusuknya patah,' wajahnya terlihat pilu dan penuh penyesalan. Aku melihat airmatanya sudah mulai menggenang. Aku ingat, Leeteuk hyung terus-menerus menggumamkan namaku saat dia sedang di angkut ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Kalian tau? Tulang rusuk yang patah itu mengenai paru-paruku. Yang kudengar adalah : dokter bilang pada orangtuaku dan perwakilan agensiku bahwa aku akan segera meninggal...

'Kita harus melakukan operasi trakeotomi, dan walaupun operasi itu sukses.. mungkin hanya ada harapan 20% untuknya tetap bertahan hidup'

Tapi ayahku berkata, 'anak ini ingin bernyanyi, dia seorang penyanyi. Dia memiliki impiannya sendiri. Jika kita melakukan operasi trakeotomi yang hanya akan mengurangi sisa harapannya, lalu bagaimana dia bisa hidup walaupun dia bisa bertahan?'

Kemudian dokter itu berkata : 'Apa kau gila? Anak ini akan segera mati, apakah menyanyi sebegitu pentingnya? Dia harus di operasi!'

Dan mereka saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Dan seorang dokter datang padaku, dialah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku masih mengingat namanya... Professor Wang Yong Bi.

Dia berkata : 'Aku akan menggunakan metode lain untuk mengoperasinya, supaya dia masih bisa bernyanyi lagi.'

Maka aku nggak perlu melakukan operasi trakeotomi. Setelah itu, ketika aku diberitau tentang hal ini, aku menangis. Karena sebelumnya ayahku selalu menentangku untuk menjadi penyanyi.

Dia selalu berkata : 'Bagaimana mungkin anak seorang pendidik menjadi seorang penyanyi?'

Aku menangis karena ayahku yang selalu menentang impianku, malah membela impian itu saat aku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan setelah 5 bulan berlalu, aku bisa berdiri lagi di panggung bersama member lain. Aku masih ingat saat comeback stage, nggak peduli mereka itu fans SuJu atau bukan, mereka semua memberiku dorongan hangat setiap saat mereka melihatku. Aku sangat tersentuh, dan aku merasakan seperti hidup di kehidupan kedua. Dapat menyanyikan lagu favoritku, masih tetap bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama member lain, bahkan bisa bertemu dengan fans, berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri, bisa makan lagi. Aku merasa sangat berterimakasih, pada semuanya yang membuatku kembali hidup. Terimakasih pada ayahku, yang telah membela impianku, yang telah memperjuangkan impianku... Dan terimakasih untuk Eunhyuk hyung, yang menjadi orang pertama yang berlari ke arahku saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, terimakasih telah menggenggam tanganku dan berdoa bersamaku...

"Kyu? Kau nggak ingin tidur?" suara lembut itu mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Leeteuk hyung dengan mata lelahnya. Donghae juga sudah tertidur di bahu kiri Leeteuk hyung. Heechul hyung sepertinya juga tertidur. Hanya aku, Eunhyuk hyung dan Leeteuk hyung yang terjaga.

"Aku... nggak bisa tidur hyung. Aku selalu takut kalau perjalanan malam seperti ini," kataku jujur. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Tenanglah... Hyung disini... Nggak akan terjadi apa-apa... Eunhyuk hyung kan sudah handal menyetir mobil..." kata-katanya sedikit menenangkan hatiku. "Tidurlah disini..." Leeteuk hyung menepuk bahu kanannya, memintaku untuk menyandarkan kepalaku.

"Gomawo hyung..." aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Nyaman, nggak perlu hitungan menit untuku terlelap dalam kenyamanannya.

*author pov*

Ya, kecelakaan mengerikan itu membuat uri Kyuhyun mendapatkan retak di tulang pinggang, luka di paru-parunya, patah tulang rusuk, dan guratan luka yang cukup dalam. Eunhyuk dan Shindong mendapatkan memar dan sedikit luka, namun mereka masih mempu untuk berdiri dan merawat Leeteuk yang lukanya lebih parah. Leeteuk menderita kesakitan yang luar biasa dan membutuhkan 150 jahitan, namun saat Leeteuk sedang diangkat menuju ambulans, dia terus-menerus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun. Kenyataan pahit yang memukul kita semua adalah... Kyuhyun masih tak sadarkan diri sampai 4 hari. Dokter mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati karena berdasarkan penelitian menggunakan xray, memperlihatkan bahwa paru-paru Kyuhyun berwarna putih, padahal normalnya berwarna hitam.

Bergantung di antara hidup dan mati, semua member dan fans di seluruh dunia berdoa dan menangis untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung memposting audio message di cyworld-nya, 'Hyung mendoakanmu Kyuhyun-ah, berdoa agar kau segera bangun dan sehat. Jika kau kembali di panggung bersama Super Junior lagi, aku janji nggak akan marah jika kau menggoda dan mengejek kami. Kuatlah, arachi?'

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar, dan setelah sebulan dia bisa berjalan sendiri, dan setelah 78 hari dia akhirnya bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan walaupun dia masih dalam masa penyembuhan, dia bersikeras untuk ikut bekerja dan ambil bagian dalam pembuatan album terbaru Super Junior.

Member lain bergantian menjenguk KyuHyun, menemani KyuHyun di rumah sakit, berdoa untuk KyuHyun. Bahkan di setiap radio program member SuJu selalu berdoa agar KyuHyun dapat cepat sembuh. Mereka berharap agar Kyuhyun dapat kembali ke sisi mereka lagi. Berdiri di atas panggung bersama.

*Kyuhyun pov*

"Kyu.. Bangun… Sudah sampai dorm…" Leeteuk hyung membangunkanku.

"Engghhh…" aku membuka mataku perlahan, ku lihat sekeliling. Mobil kami berhenti di sebuah pelataran parkir yang aku kenali, pelataran parkir dorm kami. Syukurlah kami sampai dengan selamat.

Aku mengikuti member lain untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Sepertinya ini sudah larut, terlihat dari wajah member lain yang sudah kusut dan butuh tidur. Aku, Eunhyuk hyung, SungMin hyung, Yesung hyung dan Wookie masuk ke dorm kami di lantai 11. Tapi sekali lagi aku merasa nggak nyaman, ku jatuhkan koperku sembarangan dan keluar dorm.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?" seru Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung, izinkan aku tidur dengan Leeteuk hyung ya?" kataku sambil berlari ke arah lift. Aku benar-benar ingin berada di samping malaikat itu, aku takut… bayangan kecelakaan itu entah kenapa masih membekas. Berada di samping Leeteuk hyung bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan kejadian itu dan aku merasa aman.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae. Ku lihat Donghae hendak menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, sementara Leeteuk hyung baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ingin tidur disini, berdua saja dengan Leeteuk hyung. Kau tidurlah dengan Sungmin hyung atau Eunhyuk hyung, oke?" aku segera mengambrukan diri di kasur Donghae, dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur.

"Aisssshhh.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi mengganggu saja! Aku nggak mau tidur dengan si pecinta Pink itu! Aku mau tidur disini!"

"Hyung~~ aku takut, aku ingin tidur denganmu… Usir Donghae…" rengekku pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Waeyo Kyunnie? Tumben kau jadi manja begini…" Leeteuk hyung menghampiriku.

"Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu hyung~~" *aduhh kayaknya ini nggak Kyuhyun banget yah? Hehe*

Leeteuk hyung melemparkan pandangan pada Donghae, pandangan agar dia mengerti dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Oke oke hyung, aku bakal mengalah kali ini, biar aku tidur dengan HyukJae saja!" Donghae keluar sambil menenteng bantalnya. Aku mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan, dan segera beralih ke kasur Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung… Jaga aku…" kataku lirih sebelum menutup mataku. Kurasakan tangan lembutnya mengelus rambutku. Nyaman… Selalu nyaman jika berada di samping malaikat ini.

"Kyu..." Sebuah suara membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya. Ku lihat wajah Leeteuk hyung sangat dekat denganku. Ahh, ada apa sih hyung? Aku kan masih mengantuk. Aku hendak menutup mataku lagi ketika tangannya menepuk pipiku lembut. "Bangunlah. ini sudah jam 4 pagi, kau harus siap-siap berangkat ke GwangJu kan untuk rehearsal drama musikalmu?"

Ahh! Iya! Aku harus berangkat pagi agar bisa sampai ke GwangJu tepat waktu. Ukhh... Kenapa sih gedung operanya harus di GwangJu? Aku segera duduk dan beranjak dari kasur Donghae. Semalam aku minta tidur dengan Leeteuk hyung, entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berada di dekat Malaikat Tanpa Sayap ini. Untung saja si Ikan Mokpo itu nggak susah ku usir dari kamarnya. Hehe. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air panas.

Manager hyung sudah menungguku di ruang tengah. Aku berpamitan pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Hati-hati Kyu…" kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne," aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku dan tersenyum. GwangJu itu cukup jauh dari Seoul, malah lebih dekat dari Mokpo, tapi inilah resiko bekerja menjadi seorang entertainer. 2 jam perjalanan ku lewati dengan tidur. Aku terbangun ketika matahari sudah sedikit terlihat, sepertinya 1 jam lagi sampai. Aku mengeluarkan PSP-ku dan mulai memainkannya.

Brrruuaaaakkk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk menyerempet mobil kami, membuat mobil kami terpental. Aku terkejut dan hanya mampu berdoa. Yang bisa ku lakukan sebelum aku pingsan hanyalah mendial nomor Leeteuk hyung.

*author pov*

Leeteuk sedang duduk sambil mengaduk coffelate-nya ketika handphone-nya bordering. Dia melirik handphone-nya, Kyuhyun memanggil. Segera saja Leeteuk mengangkatnya, "Yeobosseo? Kyu? Ada apa? Kyuuu?"

Tak terdengar suara Kyuhyun di ujung sana, hanya ada teriakan minta tolong dan sirine ambulans yang perlahan mendekat. Leeteuk tertegun dan memandang kosong handphone-nya. "Kyu… "

Brakk! Pintu dorm dibuka dengan terburu-buru. Seorang namja berusia sekitar 35 tahunan masuk sambil terengah-engah, dapat di ketahui dengan pasti kalau dia barusaja berlari-lari. "Leeteuk-ah! Cepat bangunkan member lain! Kyuhyun kecelakaan!" teriaknya panik. Leeteuk ternganga, airmata mulai merembes di pelupuk matanya. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis! Cepat ke lantai 11 dan bangunkan semua yang tidur disana. Aku akan bangunkan semua yang tidur disini."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ku lihat semua serba putih. Tangan kiriku terbalut perban, aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing. Aku ingat, seharusnya aku sedang ada di GwangJu untuk rehearsal Three Musketeers. *bener nggak ya tulisannya? Hehe* tapi dalam perjalanan tadi mobil kami terserempet sebuah truk. Untunglah aku nggak terluka serius.

Ckleeekk... Pintu terbuka, hyungdeul masuk dan mengerumuniku.

"Kyu! Kenapa ini terjadi Kyu! Aku khawatir bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menelepon Leeteuk hyung? Kenapa nggak menelponku?" SungMin hyung berteriak di dekat telingaku.

"Aissshh hyung... Maaf, waktu itu yang ku ingat hanya Leeteuk hyung," jawabku. "Dimana Leeteuk hyung?"

"Dia di belakang kami kok," kata Siwon hyung. Terlihat Leeteuk hyung menutupi wajahnya, aku tau dia sedang menangis karena bahunya bergerak-gerak tak teratur.

"Aku nggak papa kok hyung... Tenanglah..." kataku sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk hyung mendekat ke ranjangku, ku raih telapak tangannya.

"Syukurlah Kyu... Aku hanya nggak ingin kau sakit seperti dulu..." katanya lirih.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Hyungdeul menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan dan memelukku satu per satu. Tuhan, terimakasih karena Kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup dan bertemu dengan 'mereka' ...

.

.

.

.

.

*End*

* * *

><p><strong>Talk : Aigho~~ kenapa kayaknya ini FF-nya jelek yah? Hikss.. Aku kurang puas dan agak nggak PD mempublishnya ==" <strong>**Maaf kalau jelek, terlalu cepat *padahal halamannya juga udah banyak* dan kurang memuaskan para readers semuanya **

**Dan maaf juga kalau FF ini seperti SPAM... Sebetulnya ini kumpulan fakta yang pernah terjadi pada member SuJu ^^ dan di campur dengan ide dari author ^^**

**Dan tolong di reviews yah? Berbaik hatilah .. Hehe…**

**Balasan reviews One Fine Day :**

***Sarilovesteukie : **hehe... iyaa.. kyu-ppa lagi taubat ^^ Ne... Apalagi baru-baru ini ada fotonya Teuk-ppa bobo di sofa setelah kerja x( Oya, numpang tanya nih ^^ Teuk-ppa punya sakit pinggang yah?

***KYUyunJAE04 :** Ne ^^ Kyu-ppa lagi pengen perhatian ma Teuk-ppa tapi ama yang lainnya tetep aja nakal XD

***Neemarishima :** Annyeonghasseo juga chingu... makasih juga udah review n baca FF aku *deepbow

Part 2nya udah baca kan ? ^^ Iya Kyuhyun lagi pengen taubat, kok banyak yang heran yah? Pasti ini peristiwa langka xD

***AkaiViehKawaii saengie** : Karena kau unn jadi sukka ama pair ini xD antara the eldest and the youngest ^^ ayo kerjain project ^^

Iya, aku juga suka pas bikin adegan Kyu nggak nyapa hyungdeul waktu pulang siaran, Kyu sms Hae, ahhh pokoknya Kyu lebih cocok jadi Evil ,

***princess Kyu :** Makasih dan review ^^

***Imah Hyun Ae : **ne, part 2 udah publish kok ^^ udah dibaca?

***Min hyorin : **udah di update ^^ udah baca ?

***White Angel :** Udah di update lho chingu ^^ udah baca belum?

***han gyn :** Panggil unnie aja nggakpapa ^^ aku udah 18 tahun soalnya xD makasih lhoo dah mau baca ^^ udah di update lho ^^ udah baca ?

***IkaUzumakiTeukHyukkie :** nado saranghae chinguuuu~~ *plaaakk makasih udah suka FF aku ^^ makasih juga udah nge-fave storynya ^^ udah di update lhooo ^^

***shin young rin** : waaahh sipss ^^ kita harus sujud syukur kalau Kyu-ppa taubat xD udah ku update lhoo ^^ udah baca belum part selanjutnya?

***minnie chagiy4 : **Chap 2nya udah rilis ^^ dah baca belum?

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p>


End file.
